


Field Training

by Toshua



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Camping, M/M, Search and Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshua/pseuds/Toshua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rookie cop training exercise turns into a search and rescue for a missing child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field Training

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 1999 and posted in the fanzine 852 Prospect as "Follow Through'. All original characters are mine. All things Sentinel belong to someone else.

Jim heaved a huge sigh of relief. The survival course was over and nobody failed. What was more important was that nobody was hurt.

As far as survival courses went, it wasn’t difficult. A week with a group of rookie cops, aided by two forest rangers, moving from place to place, tracking two ‘fugitives’. The rookies had to find the trails, find water, trap whatever game they could find, build small fires for warmth and cooking and keep a night watch. The exercise would come in handy if ever any of them were involved in a search and rescue or a manhunt.

The big detective stretched his large frame and twisted side to side, easing his back as he stepped out onto the small wood porch. After spending a week on the ground, a warm soft bed had been heaven. And sharing that bed with his lover made up for the short nights when they kept watch over the students that were following them, instead of sleeping, making sure that nothing unforeseen happened to them.

The cabin that they had rented for a long weekend overlooked a small lake and thick forest. It was a resort in the summer months but after Labor Day weekend it was almost deserted. Perfect for a Sentinel and his Guide to relax in for a few days before heading back into the city. The Olympia forest stretched as far as the eye could see before him, with man’s intrusion limited to a dirt road and camp grounds.

The sun touched the young man that was leaning against the deck railing, watching the early morning sun move across the lake.

Jim’s breath caught in his throat as he saw his lover in the sun. How had he been blessed with an angel for his soul-mate? The detective stepped forward, wrapped his arms around the plaid flannel shirt and pulled the slender body against him.

Blair leaned into the embrace, hand coming down to rest on Jim’s hip. Jim’s breath brushed against a high cheekbone and Blair closed his eyes, a soft smile on his lips.

“Good morning, my love.” Jim whispered into the curls, mouth touching the top of a covered ear.

“Good morning, my heart. How’d you sleep?”

Jim nuzzled the curls again. “Really good. No rocks in my back, no bugs crawling into my sleeping bag.”

“No rookie cop panicking in the darkness over an owl hoot.” Blair’s voice was amused.

“No cold sleeping bag.” Jim turned Blair’s face to him and kissed the full lips. Blair answered the kiss, mouth open, tongue touching its mate.

The kiss was interrupted when the door to the cabin next to theirs opened and Simon stepped out, coffee mug in hand, squinting against the sun. He raised his mug to Jim and Blair in greeting.

Blair didn’t move from his lover’s arms, leaning against Jim’s shoulder while Jim’s head leaned against his. They studied Simon calmly, waiting for the captain to make some type of comment, but not really expecting one.

Simon pulled his glasses on and glanced over at his detective and partner. Blair was resting in Jim’s arms like he had always belonged there, one hand gripping Jim’s upper leg. Jim had both arms around the smaller man, one draped across Sandburg’s chest, the other gripping his ribs. 

Both looked at him with serene expressions, waiting for anything he wanted to say. Simon sipped his coffee. He knew they were lovers, had known it for months. But it was hard not to react to them when they were openly affectionate with each other. He kept telling himself that it was a perfectly acceptable lifestyle and if he wanted to remain their friend, he had to deal with it. But sometimes it was hard, especially when he was alone and lonely. He would love to find someone that loved him as much as Blair loved Jim. He shook his head and stretched his back.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m getting too old to spend five nights on the ground.” Simon called as he took a large swallow of his coffee and crossed the boardwalk that separated the two cabins.

“Could have been worse.” Blair smiled, reaching up to grasp Jim’s fingers and lock his into them.

“How so?”

“It could have been raining the whole time.”

Simon nodded. “True.” He leaned against the railing near his friends, watching the sun as its light illuminated the forest across the lake.

Jim blew into his lover’s ear again. “Would you like breakfast?” he whispered. He felt Blair smile against his cheek.

“Yeah. But I’ll cook. Ask Simon if he’s got any of that fancy coffee he likes. We’ve been stuck with pretty bland stuff all week.” Blair lifted Jim’s hand to his lips and kissed the fingers before sliding from the warm arms that held him and re-entering the cabin.

“Simon, Blair asked -”

“I heard him. Kona okay?” The police captain went back to his cabin, returned with a small bag of ground coffee. He tossed it to Jim who inhaled it, then called Blair’s name before tossing it inside the cabin.

Simon joined Jim at the railing, looking over the lake at the same time sliding sideways glances at the detective. He remembered the previous night's revelation. 

Last night when the exercise ended, Jim had stepped out of the thick undergrowth and startled the group gathered around a large campfire. Simon compared the man dressed in a dark blue cashmere sweater and jeans to the jungle warrior of last night. Jim had stepped into the lantern light, dressed in camouflage pants and long sleeve camouflage tee shirt, his face striped with grease paint, his head covered with a dark green bandanna. He’d had a crossbow over his back, a long knife tied to his leg and a quiver of bolts over his shoulder. While all eyes had been on Jim, Sandburg had slipped into the camp, placing five rabbits and three squirrels next to the fire.

When Sandburg's presence finally registered, Simon was just as startled. The Guide was also in camouflage pants and shirt. His hair was tied back and a well worn Australian bushman’s hat covered it. He carried a long spear, the spear head decorated with feathers tied on with leather strips. A machete in a leather scabbard was tied across his back. There was a bowie knife on his belt.

“You sure startled everybody last night. Even the two rangers with us wasn’t expecting that.”

“Yeah, well, Blair and I meant to startle you. Your students needed to see who they’d been tracking all week without catching. They were beginning to think it was all a joke.”

Simon heard Sandburg in the cabin, humming to himself. “How’d he do out there?” He nodded toward the open door.

“You tell me. How many times did he get into and out of your camp without your night watch catching him?”

“Twice that I know of. Once he left a nice trout and some herbs, the other time he stole our night watch’s blanket.”

“How’d you know it was Sandburg and not me?”

“Found a footprint that was too small for you.”

Jim nodded with a smile. “He did really well.” 

Blair chose that moment to reappear, two mugs in his fingers and large coffee pot. He refilled Simon’s mug, then poured Jim’s and his.  
Jim thanked him with a quick kiss on the lips. Sandburg placed the empty pot on the floor of the deck and went back to his spot leaning against Jim. The three men shared the morning silence.

“By the way, Baker said to thank you for the poison ivy cure. He’d never made it without it.” Simon complimented Sandburg for his impromptu role as doctor.

Blair nodded and smiled, accepting Jim’s arm around his waist. Jim chuckled and Simon grinned at the memory. 

Baker had fallen into a patch of poison ivy the first day out. By the second day, he was complaining of itching and a rash had broken out on one leg and both hands. Everybody kept telling him not to scratch and in particular not to rub his eyes. By the morning of the third day, his eyes were puffy and a rash was beginning to show around the right one. Simon had been ready to pull the young rookie out of the exercise and get some help when a neatly wrapped bunch of leaves had fallen into his lap.

Simon had looked up and found himself staring into Blair's crystal blue eyes. The young man was stretched out on a tree limb like a long snake, face streaked with grease paint, body blending in neatly with the foliage.

"Soak them in hot water, put the leaves on the rash, a couple of drops of the warm water in his eyes. He should be okay by dark." Blair's voice had whispered.

"Sandburg, what are you doing here?" Simon hadn't whispered and the forest rangers that were acting as instructors had converged on the spot, looking into the tree.

Blair had grinned at the three men. "Just doing my job, helping to protect the tribe." A loud bird call had startled the men, making them look around for a moment and when they looked back, Sandburg was gone, just a waving branch the only sign that he'd been there.

"Baker couldn't believe the difference those leaves made. Then he wanted to know where they came from. When I told him, he didn't believe that either."

Sandburg sipped his coffee, not making a comment about his role in the training exercise. During the five days and nights that they'd been in the woods, Jim had been teaching him too. How to lay down a false trail, how to navigate using the shadows of the trees to help determine North, how to move quickly without making noise, how to camouflage his movements and body, how to set small traps. It had been an intense training program for the Guide, and an exhilarating time as well. 

He'd seen his Sentinel in the arena that he thrived in and loved every minute of watching the big man move through the woods. Jim had pointed out elk and fox that he would have never seen: they'd watched an eagle feed it's young, seen a cougar stalk a rabbit. He in turn had shown the man herbs and roots that were good for spices, medicines and food. The routine of feeding themselves was established early on. Jim was deadly with his bow and they feasted on rabbit often. Sandburg was good with his spear, spearing trout in a nearby stream, then steaming the meat in leaves on a layer of heated rocks from their small campfire. The dried vegetables that they had packed in were added to the fresh game for variety, when Blair's knowledge of local plants and mushrooms failed.

"How far away were you guys most of the time? I know we were supposed to be tracking you, but you led us in a big circle the whole time. We never did find your camp."

Jim smiled, eyes twinkling. "We sat up camp about three miles into the reserve, then led you guys around it the whole week. I think the furthest we ever were from our camp was a mile, maybe a mile and half, and the closest you guys ever got was a 100 yards. Blair was ready to make a diversion if you didn't find my trail and follow it. We were sure somebody would smell the fish that was cooking." 

"I thought I did once. But the exercise wasn't for me, it was for them. I was there just to watch and help out if someone got hurt. Same thing with the rangers, they were there to teach and offer help, but the rookies were the ones who was supposed to be hunting for the fugitives." Simon shook his head. "Talk about a bunch of city kids. I don't think any of them had ever been camping before." 

"It's not a skill that a cop needs very often. But as often as we get called in on Search and Rescue, it's something they all need to be exposed to." 

"I think your legend just grew, by leaps and bounds." 

Blair looked over his mug at his lover. "Look out Jim, you're a legend now. Best arrest and conviction record in the prescient, best shot, best tracker. Pretty soon some young pup is going to come along and try to knock you off your pedestal."

"Won't happen as long as I have my Shaman." Jim met the crystal eyes, smiling proudly. 

Blair blushed. "I'll get started on breakfast." He ducked back into the cabin. Jim's eyes followed the young man. His body remembered their lovemaking early in the dawn; the first time that they had shared each other in a week. The memory suddenly made him ache inside and he turned back to the scenery before his body responded to the memory and he embarrassed himself in front of his boss. 

Simon had watched the by-play with undisguised interest. The big cop in front of him was revealing a soft core that was coming out more and more now that he and Blair were together. He would never have believed it was possible two years ago. He grinned at Jim. "You've got it bad, Ellison." 

"Don't I know it." He took another sip of his coffee. "I would never have believed it was possible when we first met, Simon. He was everything that I thought was wrong with the `younger' generation." 

"Fooled you, didn't he?" 

"You too." 

The two men fell silent again, until Blair called that breakfast was ready.

*****************************************************************************************************************

Simon was fishing in the lake, throwing a line deep into the dark waters, content to watch the float bounce on the gentle waves. The fall sun was warm on his dark sweater and he felt himself being lulled to sleep by his surroundings. The day was passing quickly and he knew sooner or later he was going to have to pull himself together and drive back to Cascade and face Monday. Unlike his detective who was taking three extra days to enjoy the quiet. His peacefulness was interrupted by a shriek of laughter followed by a tremendous splash. He traced the noise to where Sandburg was treading water, laughing. The larger man on shore was laughing harder. 

"That was like so unfair man! You know I can't hear you when you're in stealth mode," the smaller man shouted. 

"That's what you get for splashing me with cold water!" Jim, dressed in black swim trunks, was drying himself off with a towel, ignoring his unrepentant partner as Sandburg climbed out of the lake. His bathing trunks clung to his body, outlining and enhancing the slender form as he bent over to pick up his own towel. His reach for the towel turned into a tackle and both men went flying into the water. They surfaced holding each other then Jim dunked Blair again. In a second the water fight was on for real as they splashed and chased each other. Simon climbed to his feet, shaking his head. So much for a quiet afternoon of fishing. If there had been any fish in the lake, they were on the other side now. He sat down on the blanket that Jim and Blair had been using, watching the water fight. It was winding down now, with both of them tiring. Jim dunked Blair again and then yelled, disappearing under the water. Blair came up a few feet away, holding Jim's swim trunks with a triumphant grin. Jim surfaced, shook his head once to clear his eyes, then dove after his partner, bare buns flashing in the sun for a moment. Blair yelped and sank. The water boiled for a second, then Jim surfaced, holding Blair tight against him. They were both laughing. Blair handed over the bathing suit and was rewarded with a kiss. They sank under the water again, still kissing. The next time they surfaced they struck out for shore, swimming strongly, side by side. Once they were wading clear of the lake, Jim paused long enough to pull on his recaptured trunks. Blair pulled his hair back, wringing the water from it and twisting it against his neck, out of his face. 

Simon tossed them both towels. "So much for fishing." he grumbled. 

"Sorry about that." Blair was laughing, then started rubbing down his partner. Jim returned the favor, then wrapped his towel around the younger man's hair, squeezing and rubbing it. They both fell on the blanket, Jim behind his lover as he continued drying the dark curls. The air was warm for September and the three men were drinking it in.. To have a Saturday that was warm and sunny was a treat that could not be denied. Autumn was normally wet and cold when storms swept in off the Pacific, changing the weather in a matter of hours. Jim pulled out a wide bristled brush from their bag of supplies and started brushing the tangled curls, fingers finding the knots and working them out as he finished drying the shoulder length locks. Blair purred at the pampering, leaning against Jim's chest as the man worked. Simon pulled a beer out of the cooler next to him and turned his attention back to the water. The sun was beginning to go down and he had to start back in the next two hours if he wanted to make Cascade before midnight. But he hated leaving the peacefulness that he'd found. 

"Have you made up your mind whether you're staying another night?" Jim pulled on a tee shirt over his drying frame. 

"I really can't. I promised Daryl I'd take him to a local ballgame tomorrow then out to dinner. I don't like to break promises to my son." 

Jim's reply was interrupted by a far off sound. He cocked his head, listening. Blair saw the tell tale hint and waited for his partner to let him in on the visitor. "Chopper, coming in over the trees." Jim looked east, searching for the moving speck, picking it up long before anybody else saw it.. "It's one of ours." 

"Great. So much for a long weekend." Blair pulled on a sweatshirt and pants, tossed Jim his. They were dressed by the time the chopper sat down on the grass next to the floating dock.

*************************************************************************

 

The three men met the chopper as the blades slowed to a stop. The door popped open and one of the forest rangers from the exercise jumped out, followed by a State Trooper and a very upset man. Ellison recognized the ranger as Ed Rogers. He was a few years older than Simon, but was bronzed and hard from spending most of his life outside. His dark hair was shot with silver and the pack he carried over one shoulder showed a lot of wear and tear. Rogers headed directly to Simon, shouting the police captain's name. 

"Banks, I'm glad we caught you." He was pumping the large black man's hand furiously. "I was telling Mr. Cranford that if anyone could find a missing kid in these woods it would be you and your detectives." The ranger glanced over his shoulder at the older man approaching them slowly, as if the weight of the world was balanced on his back.

Ellison and Sandburg locked eyes. A kid, lost in the forest, just before nightfall was not good news for a worried parent. There was no question as what they would do to help. Ellison stepped up to Rogers, shook his hand. "What do you need?" 

Rogers nodded, the relief on his face overwhelming. He introduced Cranford, and the State Trooper, Mike Moore. "Cranford reported that his eight year old son was missing about two hours ago. The family was hiking along a ridge overlooking the canyon and river that feeds this lake. They'd stopped for a break in the sun and the kid wandered off. They searched for two hours, then came back to the campground to get help. Mrs. Cranford is waiting where they last saw the kid, in case he starts shouting or crying, and I've got my 5 rangers searching along the ridge in both direction. We called in the troopers and your helicopter happened to be in the area. Your pilot offered to fly air surveillance." 

"That's pretty fast response for two hours." Sandburg commented. 

Cranford shook his head, then looked at his watch. "It's been closer to four hours now." He looked at the cops gathered around him, large bloodshot eyes behind heavy glasses. "It'll be dark soon. Danny's afraid of the dark. 

Simon looked at his men. "How do you want to handle this?" 

"Chief, get our gear from the cabin. Add in the heavy overnight stuff and my guns. Throw everything in Simon's car. Go with him down to the campground, while I fly over the area. It’ll give me some idea of what the ground search has to cover. Take Mr. Cranford with you. Get a description of the kid, what he was wearing.”

Blair hurried to their cabin, came back out with his arms loaded with packs. It took two trips to load everything in Simon's trunk. He was closing the lid when he heard the chopper cycle up and turned to wave at his partner as he climbed into the back of the helicopter. Jim acknowledged the wave with a quick kiss to two fingertips that was blown in his direction before the helicopter lifted off and turned out over the lake, the wash from the rotors beating the waves as it climbed.

Simon approached with Cranford in tow. The man stumbled along, eyes following the chopper, the hope for his son's rescue shining from his face. He finally looked at the anthropologist, waiting patiently at the car door.

"Who are you again?" Cranford stared at the wet shoulder length curlsl and flannel draped tee shirt with a frown.

Simon cut off Blair's reply. "This is Detective Ellison's partner, Blair Sandburg." His eyes met the surprised student's, with a half smile. It was the first time that he had called Sandburg Jim's `partner'. Simon got into the car without any further clarification and Blair didn't say a word.

*****************************************************

 

The ride to the campground took fifteen minutes while Blair wrote down a description of the missing 8 year old. The small boy was dressed for the woods in jeans, heavy flannel shirt and a red windbreaker jacket with hood. He'd been carrying a small back pack containing a water bottle, some chocolate and a sandwich. Mr. Cranford almost sobbed when he explained Danny had wanted to help `Daddy' and carry a pack.

Blair tried to ease the man's fear. "Hey look, he's probably curled up on a nest of leaves, watching an anthill or something. You know how little kids are, they get so absorbed in something they forget about things like parents and staying on a trail."

"Not just little kids, " Simon mumbled.

"I heard that." Blair shot back with a quick grin. 

The campground seethed with people organizing a search as they pulled up. Campers, Rangers, and several more State Troopers milled around a map as one Ranger assigned search areas and a ranger to each group. The distraught mother and another child were huddled at a picnic table, being looked after by some of the older women at the campground.

"Looks like they've got it under control." Simon commented as he pulled up. "Are you sure you want that many people running around in the dark in a forested area? We could end up with a whole bunch of lost people."

"Real dark isn't for another hour. If everybody takes an area, we might get lucky. If not, we'll pull everybody in except for our most experienced rangers in night searches. If we have to start over in the morning, we will." Rogers led the cop and anthropologist into the fray.

Their discussion was interrupted by the helicopter landing in the edge of the campground with Jim and the State Trooper leaping out while the pilot shut the machine down.

"See anything?" Simon looked from one cop to the other, frowning at the head shakes. 

Jim looked at the map for a moment, then put his finger on a spot near the river. "The pilot said this is where the boy wandered off?"

Cranford nodded. "We told him not to climb down to the water's edge. But when Danny didn't come when I called him, that was first thing I did. I didn't see any tracks in the mud and the rocks are too big for him to climb on." The man's wife slid into his embrace, still sobbing as she buried her face into his shirt. Cranford rubbed her back gently. "He can't swim."

After that announcement, the ranger in charge of the search assignments changed one team to include the river bank. Ellison nodded at the assignments and waited until each team had gathered flashlights and radios before speaking up.

"Simon, Sandburg and myself will take the ridge from where Danny was first reported missing for a half mile down to the water's edge. Rogers, I'd appreciate it if you'd join us. This is your turf after all."

Rogers looked at the detective. "I'd like that. And after the little show you put on this past week, I think you’re the kid's best chance." He called to the ranger that had been organizing the search. “Sam, leave a radio out for me. I'm going with the Cascade cops." He looked at Ellison again. Let me get my gear," and trotted off towards a truck.

Sam looked at Ellison and Sandburg. "I hope you don't plan to go stomping through the woods dressed like that," pointing out the lightweight sweat clothes and sneakers that both were wearing. "If you need clothes, there are things in the station that might fit you."

"That's okay. We've got stuff in the car." Sandburg spoke up. Jim joined him as he popped the trunk to Simon's Taurus and handed Jim a roll of clothes. He smiled at his partner, dropping his voice to a level that only Jim could hear. "This is not how I'd planned to spend tonight."

"Me neither. So let's find the kid really quick and get back to the cabin." The two went behind the car and stripped, pulling on jeans and warm sweaters quickly.

"What did you see from the chopper?"

"Nothing much. The forest is really thick except right along the trails. I thought I saw a red splash near the water's edge but couldn't make it out."

"The kid's jacket is red." Blair propped his foot on the bumper and tied his hiking boots. "Why didn't you have the pilot swing around and land?"

"No room for the rotors. Of course, he couldn't see what I was seeing and I couldn't just jump."

"What, you mean you can't fly?" Blair looked at him, eyes wide with an incredulous stare. "I'm shocked." He grinned, as he pulled his hair unto a quick ponytail.

Jim cuffed the younger man across the back of his head. "We need to get moving." Jim pulled both packs out of the trunk. "I don't think we need to be ready to stay out more than one night, so pack one pack with the tent and first aid kit. We'll divide up the sleeping bags, water and food. Better add in a change of clothes and rain gear." His directions dropped into a mumble as the two men sorted through the pile of gear that they had dumped on the ground, eliminating everything that wasn't vital that would add weight. Blair watched as Jim grimly loaded his service revolver and donned the shoulder holster. He knew that the detective hadn't wanted to be armed on this trip, preferring the more primitive weapons that they'd used during the exercise. But now, if they ran into anything hostile, he wouldn't be so picky. Finding the kid was the number one priority.

Simon knelt next to Jim as he cinched up the ties on his pack. "You think this is going to be a quick search." He looked at the discarded gear that Sandburg was piling back into the car.

"Even if it isn't, we'll be back in the morning to resupply and reorganize." Jim hefted the pack on his back, settled the hip straps and snugged them tight. "Are you coming?" Simon nodded and grabbed his own pack from the backseat of the car.

They picked up the ranger from the station and the four of them piled back into the chopper for a quick lift to the area that Jim had thought he'd seen something. The helicopter landed on a flat area above the river, and waited as the searchers bailed out.

Blair activated the radio around his neck, calling for a radio check and was answered `5 by 5' by the helicopter and the ranger station. The helicopter lifted off and the four men were left alone in the near darkness. They watched until the chopper was swallowed up by the distance.

Ellison looked around, got his bearings from a few landmarks that he'd spotted from the chopper earlier and started toward an embankment that would lead to the river's edge. Sandburg fell in beside him, confident that Jim would lead them directly back to the spot of red that he'd spotted from the air. As they made their way down the rugged trail, Jim explained what he'd seen from the air and why he wanted to check that out first.

Rogers had fallen in next to Banks as they picked their way around the low brush and rocks that edged the path. "Your man seems awful confident that the kid is down there."

"He just knows that he saw something. In any police investigation, you check out the obvious first, I'm sure it's the same with a search." Simon climbed over a fallen tree, turned and watched Rogers clear it with a leap. "If we're real lucky, the kid is throwing rocks in a pool full of fish, waiting for his dad to come get him."

"That would be nice. But I haven't had that type of luck too often."

The four men stopped when they reached a place on the embankment's edge that allowed them to descend to the water without much difficulty. Jim stared at the crumbly rock and sand, mentally tracing a path. His eyes were fully dilated in the near darkness, and he finally spotted what he was sure he'd find. He took off his pack, placed it on the ground and bounced down the incline a couple of steps before turning and calling to Sandburg.

"Leave your pack and grab a flashlight. There's some tracks." The detective waited as his partner slid out of his pack and pulled a flashlight from a zippered pocket. Then Sandburg cautiously picked his way down the incline, taking twice as long as the cop had in his descent.

Simon, seeing his detective and partner kneeling at the edge of a rock, started down the slope, calling at them. "What did you find?" Rogers followed eagerly.

Sandburg cautioned Jim to turn his head and protect his eyes as he turned on the flashlight. He waited for Jim to adjust to the new light source before handing the cop the light and kneeling to study the imprint of a small shoe. The print was barely the length of his hand and faced down the embankment.

"Maybe we got lucky," the ranger mumbled as he studied the small print. He looked into the darkness, barely seeing the rocks and brush that led to the water's edge. "Think he went to the water?"

Jim stood, looking into the distance, clearly seeing the rushing stream. "I think most kids can't resist the idea of a stream of any kind. And since he was told not to go there..."

"That's the first place he would head." Simon spoke up. "Daryl always did exactly what you told him not to do at that age. It's a wonder I have any black hair left."

"Let's just hope he didn't try wading out into it. As fast the water is and as cold as it is, he wouldn't have a chance." Sandburg shone the flashlight around, trying to find the match for the single small print. They all spread out, various lights looking for the tracks of small feet. 

Rogers found it first and the others moved further down the slope. The print was nestled next to a rock, just the toes visible in the mud, evidence that someone had climbed on the rock. Rogers moved further toward the water, and when Jim nodded to Simon, the police captain followed him, leaving Sentinel and Guide alone.

Jim watched the bobbing lights until he was almost certain they were out of range of normal hearing before taking hold of Sandburg's hand and facing him. Blair knew what he planned without being told.

"Just relax, man. Filter out the outside sounds. You're listening for a small child, frightened, cold. His breathing will be fast, maybe he's crying." Blair's voice was low, soft, offering a focal point as Jim closed his eyes, and turned inward, while his hearing spiraled away into the darkness. The river's sounds faded, the multiple heartbeats around him were blanked out, and his world disappeared into the effort he was making to hear a small voice.

The Guide watched intently, one hand gripping Jim's tightly, the other on his arm. He could feel the Sentinel start to slip away from him and when the big man didn't draw a breath for a long count of ten, Blair shook his arm gently, calling Jim's name, urging him to come back from where he'd gone.

Jim opened his eyes, drawing air into lungs that were suddenly starving. His eyes locked onto his Guide, and he leaned into the young man for a moment, letting the smaller body support him as he assimilated what he'd been listening to. Blair was happy to wrap his arms around the Sentinel and hold him for as long as it took for Jim to steady himself.

"Jim?" Blair whispered into the ear that was close to his lips. "You back with me?" 

The older man nodded, letting his cheek brush the long hair before straightening and taking a deep breath. "I heard him. He's downstream, maybe a half mile. He's crying."

"Scared crying or hurt crying?"

Jim shot him a look that said `as if I'd know the difference.' "Scared I think. More sobbing than anything, no screams."

"Knew you could do it, big guy." Blair kissed his Sentinel's lips, just a brush across the tender skin because he could. "Let's find the others."

Jim grabbed his partner and pulled him close for a moment. "I assume that was just a promise for something else later?"

"I never promise what I can't deliver." Blair laughed into the shadowed eyes, barely able to see the man that was holding him securely around the waist. Then he kissed Jim with all the passion that he could put behind the brief contact, running his tongue over the strong teeth, nipping the lower lip gently. When he pulled back this time, he could feel Jim's heart against his chest, pounding furiously. "Now that was a promise for later."

"It'd better be." Jim panted, then let the young man go so Sandburg could take the light and retrieve their packs. He listened as Blair scrambled up the gravel and rock covered incline, paused and then started back, the light marking his path in jerky motions. Silently they slipped the packs over their shoulders and then Jim led them down to the river's edge, one hand wrapped in his partner's, making little warning sounds as he spotted loose rocks or tree roots that would trip the younger man. 

Simon saw the light from the team before Rogers did and paused in his search along the river's edge for tracks. They'd found several different sets of footprints, but none of them led in a direction that could be followed. The river's edge was mostly rock, with the patches of mud that would hold a print, few and far between. He straightened to his full height as Ellison and Sandburg, got closer, being sure to aim his light toward the ground. The last thing he wanted to do was blind his detective.

"Well? Anything?" Simon impatiently demanded. 

Sandburg left Ellison to explain while he took the light and walked down stream a little ways. He was trying to put himself into an eight year old's mind. It had been a sunny day, it was warm. There was a river to skip stones in, rocks to climb, logs to walk. The thought clicked in his head. Logs to walk. 

Blair flashed the light around, closer to the embankment and saw lots of washed down trees, driftwood that had been tossed higher during storm surges. He quickly made his way to them, pretending he was a kid. He’d want to climb on them, crawl under them, roll them over to see what was under them. His flashlight found tracks, dozens of them in the sandy patches that were scattered around the driftwood. The tracks scrambled around the water tossed trees. Each track was identical. 

“Hey, guys, come here. I found tracks.” The rest of the searchers rushed over, their lights illuminating a larger patch of ground. Jim patted his partner on the shoulder.

“Good going, Chief.”

“How did you know to look here?” Rogers was following the small imprints, but lost them in the gravel again.

Blair shrugged. “If I was a kid, this would be where I’d want to play.”

The four men started downstream again, staying closer to the embankment then the water, calling out Danny’s name every time they found another sat of footprints. Ellison dropped back into the darkness and stopped. Blair joined him after a moment and he waited as Jim listened for the little boy again.

“He’s close. His cries sound hollow, almost like an echo.”

“Echo? Like a cave?”

Jim rubbed his hands together thinking. “Maybe. I don’t know.” They hurried to join the other two searchers, and after a few minutes, took up the lead in the search. 

Simon watched Jim and Blair’s light move around him, then move several yards down stream from him and Rogers. The light would move several feet and pause, then move a little further. He slowed his steps, pretending to look around a log for signs of the kid, knowing that Ellison was closing in on the boy. He just needed to keep Rogers busy for a few minutes while the Sentinel worked. With that in mind he called the ranger over when he found another set of footprints.

Rogers’ light danced over the prints, then tracked them until they disappeared into the rocks. He started to whistle for Ellison’s and Sandburg’s attention but Simon’s hand on his arm stopped him.

“They already know. I wouldn’t be surprised if we’re real close to the boy now.” Simon pulled in a breath to yell the kid’s name again. 

Rogers studied the cop then looked into the darkness where another light was bobbing. “What are they doing?”

 

Jim stopped Blair with an arm across his chest. He closed his eyes and listened. There was a heartbeat. And noisy wet breathing. With his eyes still closed, he started toward the sound. Only Blair grabbing him kept him from blindly walking into a huge boulder.

“He’s here. Real close.” Jim turned and yelled for Simon and Rogers. “He’s here! We found him!” He could hear their fast approach over the rocky ground.

Blair was searching around the boulders, shining his light in a wide circle, calling out every few seconds. He ducked under a tree that was braced across a large rock and spotted a muddy tennis shoe. “Jim, found him.” He didn’t bother to shout, there wasn’t a need. He placed the light on the ground, shrugged out of his pack, and started to wiggle into the little shelter that Danny had found.

Simon and Rogers joined Jim as Jim was maneuvering himself around the downed tree trunk. They added their lights to the rescue and watched as Sandburg’s upper body pushed and wiggled under tree branches, feet pushing him deeper into the hidey hole.

“Can you see him? Does he look okay?” The ranger’s anxious voice echoed through the rocks, causing Jim to wince.

Simon saw the flinch of pain and touched Jim’s arm, whispering. “Turn it down, Jim. You had it cranked all the way up to hear the boy, didn’t you?”

Jim nodded. “We’ve been following his cries since we hit the river.” He was interrupted by Sandburg’s voice.

“I’ve got him. He seems to be okay, just sleeping. He feels pretty cold and his feet are wet.” Blair called softly back to the rescue team. The child was curled up on his backpack, hands tucked under his arms. His face was muddy and scratched, but in the dim light Blair couldn’t see any other obvious injuries. Sandburg called the boy’s name softly, shaking the sleeping child.

After three or four minutes, Danny turned over and mumbled, finally opening his eyes and blinking. When he saw the strange face looming over him, he gave a quick yipe of fright and tried to sit up and scramble away.

“It’s okay, Danny. It’s okay. Your Daddy sent us to find you. My name’s Blair.” Blair didn’t move to approach the frightened boy, just waited until the kid finished waking up and quit shaking.

“Daddy sent you?” The small voice broke in fright.

“Uh huh. He couldn’t find you. Were you playing hide-and-seek?”

Danny shook his head. “I wanted to see the river. But then I couldn’t find the trail to go back.” Tears started to well up in the dark eyes. “Daddy’s gonna be mad. He told me not to get close to the river.”

Blair shrugged. “He might be a little upset. But I think he’ll be so happy to see you that he’ll forget all about being mad.” Blair started to wiggle back the way he came. “You found a good place to hide. You want to come out so we can take you home?”

The little boy nodded. He grabbed his pack and got on his hands and knees to crawl out as Blair backed out.

Jim and Simon both grabbed a leg when Blair started to back out and pulled the grad student free. Blair found himself sliding backward unexpectedly and narrowly missed banging his head on the overhanging branches. Rocks scraped his belly when his jacket rode up and he yelped at the sudden pain. Then he was clear of the hole and Jim had him by the waist and was picking him up, standing him on his feet.

“What hurts?” Jim was pulling up the flannel jacket and sweater. Blair batted the probing hands free. 

“It’s okay, just a scratch. No big deal.” When Jim ignored him, Blair caught the probing hands, gripped them tight. “Jim, it’s okay. Okay?”

The detective looked at his smaller partner, seeing the dirt covered flannel jacket but not seeing any blood. He nodded. “Okay.”

They turned as the little boy crawled out his hidey-hole, eyes blinking in the sudden light from so many flashlights. Rogers didn't hesitate; he swept the little boy into his arms and started running his hands over the cold and dirty arms and legs.

"Are you hurt?" Rogers' voice broke on the question.

The child shook his head. He looked from one man to the other, seeing nothing but strangers. His face scrunched up and he started to cry. "I want my Daddy!"

"We'll take you to your Daddy." Rogers whispered. He knelt down on the ground, placed the child on his feet. "But first you get to go on a helicopter ride. Is that okay?" He ran his hand over the boy's dark head, feeling for any lumps or bumps.

The boy sniffed, wiped his nose on his sleeve and nodded. "I'm cold."

Simon spoke up. "Why don't I build us a fire while we wait for the chopper." He glanced at his detective. "I bet there is some hot chocolate mix around here somewhere." 

Blair grinned shyly and grabbed his pack where he'd dropped it. He glanced at Jim, then dug into the canvas covered back pack and tossed Jim the hand held radio, followed by a ziplock bag of hot chocolate packets. Jim tossed the bag to his superior.

Jim walked away from the small group and turned on the radio. He called the ranger station, letting everyone that was listening know that the child was found, safe and sound. He heard a cheer go up from the other end of the call. Then he asked for a status report on the chopper and a ETA. As he talked he watched Simon and Blair build a campfire, while the ranger pulled off Danny's wet shoes, socks and pants, wrapping the small figure in a blanket and then tucking him into a sleeping bag.

"The chopper is refueling, should be here in about an hour." Jim rejoined his companions, helped roll a log close to the fire that was beginning to blaze. Rogers leaned Danny against the log, close to the fire, and smiled at the child. Sandburg was digging out a small tin coffee pot and mugs, Simon had dug out a water bottle which he handed to Blair. In a very few minutes the coffee pot was sitting on a rock next to the fire and hot chocolate mix was being dumped into the mugs.

Jim watched his partner as Blair moved into what Jim termed his ‘mother hen’ mode. The grad student couldn't help it. If someone was hurt, needed comforting or just a shoulder, the young man responded automatically. It was one of the things that Jim loved about his partner, and also one of the things that drove him crazy. Sandburg had draped the kid's pants on a branch near the fire, shook out the rolled up socks and placed them on a rock, along with the shoes, turning the tennis shoes on their sides so the insides would dry. He was pouring hot water, stirring the mix with a plastic spoon then unzipping the sleeping bag part way so Danny could hold the cup. Then he tucked the bag around the kid's shoulders.

Simon noticed Jim at the edge of the campfire's light, watching his partner with a small smile on his face. The look he gave the kid was so full of love and pride that Simon was momentarily taken back by the expression. What could Blair be to deserve that type of devotion, that depth of love? And would he ever find anyone that would feel the same for him? He suddenly felt very lonely. Life was so unfair sometimes.

Blair approached Simon with a steaming mug, handed it to the captain, then carried the other one to his partner. Simon followed the smaller man.

"Thanks, partner." Jim took the mug and waited for Blair to go get his and return to his side before sipping it. Blair grinned at his Sentinel. Even safe, with the lost child found, and rescue on the way, Jim felt the need to remain on the edge of the camp, keeping watch.

Simon nodded his appreciation to the grad student for the warm drink. "You guys did good today." The police captain glanced back to the fire where the small boy was being entertained by the ranger. "We'd never found him if you hadn't heard him."

"He would have been found in the morning, probably. As soon as he climbed out of his hideaway, somebody would have spotted his red jacket from the air."

"Maybe. Maybe not. I for one, am glad we don't have to worry about it." He looked down at his drink. "Wish I had some marshmallows."

Sandburg snapped his fingers. "Damn, I knew I was forgetting something." He hurried back to the fire, dug deeper in his pack and came up with a small bag containing a handful of miniature marshmallows.

The two cops watched with amusement as Blair put a couple in the child's cup, added a little more hot water over top to melt them. Danny's laugh drifted back to them.

Jim chuckled, obviously listening into the conversation that was happening between the two youngest members of the group. At Simon's puzzled glance, Jim explained.

"Danny wants to know if there is a hot-dog in the pack. Kid's hungry."

They watched as Blair shook his head, long hair sliding out of the disheveled ponytail, flying everywhere, but he did dig out a handful of cereal bars and offered the selection to the child. When Danny and Rogers had made their selection, he brought the rest of them to his friends and the three men inhaled the first food that they had had in hours.

The campfire was roaring, the light casting moving shadows around them, sparks flying high into the dark sky. The river rushed by somewhere behind them in the darkness, it's roar muted with the campfire's sound. Jim took a moment and closed his eyes, listening for anything that didn't belong around him. He picked up each heartbeat, filtered it out, removed the river and fire, then listened. He heard only night sounds, crickets, frogs, bat's wings. When he opened his eyes again, Blair had his hand on his arm, watching him intently, just in case. The Sentinel patted the firm hand and motioned them towards the fire.

Danny was asleep in Rogers' arms. The ranger looked up from his seat on the ground, and grinned at the cops. "Guess the day wore him out."

Jim and Blair settled on the log next to the ranger and Simon settled on the ground. He pulled off his hiking boots and toasted his feet in the fire, suddenly realizing that he was tired. He was grateful that it had been a short search.

The ranger had been watching the detective. Jim's eyes were almost fully dilated, even in the light of the fire, as he peered into the darkness. "Ellison, how did you and Sandburg find him so quickly? I would have walked right past him."

Blair glanced at Jim then answered with a version of the truth. "He was crying in his sleep. The rocks made a sort of echo chamber." He shrugged. "We just got lucky."

"Yeah? Well, with luck like that, I'd go to Vegas."

Simon laughed. "You should see Sandburg play the ponies."

"Or poker." Jim chipped in. He ruffled his partner's curls. "He's just not consistent enough to live on."

"I keep telling you guys that I just need a stake and we could all retire."

Simon chuckled again. "Yeah, right."

The small body that was almost invisible in the sleeping bag stirred and a dark head poked out. He looked around, frowning at the strangers again. "You said that I could go home. That Daddy was coming." His lips started to shiver, one step from crying.

"We're just waiting for the helicopter." Jim spoke to the little boy, trying to be comforting. "In fact," he looked toward the horizon, "here it comes."

They all focused on a light that was moving toward them, breaking away from the starfield. A few seconds later they heard the distinctive whump-whump of rotor blades. Simon shot a look at Jim who was focused on the chopper, until Sandburg touched his arm, whispered something to him.

By the time the helicopter circled them, looking for a place to land, Simon was putting out the fire and Blair was repacking his pack, rinsing cups and emptying the coffee pot. The ranger helped Danny back into almost dry pants and socks. Jim took two flashlights and directed the chopper to a fairly level area at the water's edge, using the lights like directional wands to a easy landing. The door popped open before the `copter was all the way settled and Cranford was out of the aircraft and running toward his son, shouting Danny's name.

Danny looked up from watching the ranger wiggle his shoes onto his feet and saw his father running toward him. He climbed over the log and dashed to his dad, ignoring the rocks and gravel on sock feet in his haste to get to his father. Cranford caught the boy into his arms and hefted him into a hug and spin, laughing and crying at the same time. Danny had both arms around the big man's neck and was crying.

Simon watched the reunion with father and son, remembering vividly when Daryl had gotten separated from him in a mall. It had been a frantic half hour for a young father and a nine year old. When he'd found the child in the video arcade, he swore that nothing would ever befall the boy again. It was a promise that he hadn't been able to keep, for all the good intentions in the world.

Jim walked back to their campsite and started gathering up gear. He was eying the helicopter, knowing that it was going to be a very tight fit to get all of them back to the ranger station in one trip. Simon finished stirring the fire one more time before joining his team in gathering up the packs.

"Going to be a tight fit getting all of us in that thing." Jim looked at his partner speculatively. "You want to camp out and let them pick us up in the morning?”

Sandburg could barely see his partner in the dim light from two flashlights. The voice hadn't sounded suggestive. It was just a question thrown out because the chopper was going to be near its weight limit. He thought about the soft bed and warm tub versus hard ground and total privacy. His heart quickened when he realized Jim was staring at him, lips slightly parted, as if asking for a kiss. His body followed his heart and Blair knew Jim’s nostrils flared as he picked up his arousal. No, he didn’t want to sleep on the ground tonight.

"I can handle tight for a short flight." He offered Ellison a quick smile. "I can't handle cold water baths."

"I hear that, Chief." The three men gathered up their packs and joined Rogers at the helicopter. He was already deep in discussion with the pilot about loading and weight concerns.

Rogers turned to Ellison and Banks. "Tom says he can handle all of us if we don't mind the squeeze. But we'll have to lash the packs on the runners. Is that okay with you guys? I'd suggest two flights but it's getting really late and Tom goes on overtime in another hour. And we still have other search crews out."

"Got something to use as cargo ties?" Simon was already out of his pack, bracing it against a runner, fastening the waist strap around it and pulling tight. Tom tossed a pack of bungee cords and web straps from the pilot seat. Rogers handed Ellison his pack while he got Cranford in the front passenger seat, with Danny securely in his lap.

"How you doing kid? Didn't we tell you that Daddy was coming?" Rogers asked.

Danny nodded, smile almost breaking his face. Then he nestled himself against his father while Rogers adjusted the shoulder harness to cover both bodies.

Blair climbed in first, sliding all the way over and squeezing himself as small as possible so the large bench seat that handed three snugly, would handle four packed tightly together. Jim climbed in next, sliding an arm around Blair and nestling close, followed by Simon then Rogers. Jim flashed a smile at Simon, almost laughing at the thoughts that Simon was showing on his face. He snuggled closer to Blair, winking at his captain.

“You’re a tease, Ellison.” Simon groaned, only loud enough for the detective to hear.

“I always follow through with my teasing.” 

Sandburg looked at the two cops, having missed the original comment. Simon shook his head and grinned, looking away. Those two were going to be the death of him. Blair was still trying to figure out what was going on when Jim handed him the seat belt and clicked it around both of them.

The helicopter lifted off, seeming to struggle with the weight for a moment before breaking free of the ground.

Jim felt Blair tense against him as the chopper gained altitude. “You okay?” He whispered into a ear, taking the opportunity to kiss the curls. His arm tightened around his lover.

Blair smiled and nodded. “I hate heights, you know that. Having you close helps though.”

“Just don’t look down,” Jim whispered again, “and think about what I’m going to do with you when we get back to the cabin.” In the almost darkness of the helicopter, he took Blair’s near hand and placed it on his crotch, letting the young man feel the arousal that was barely contained.

Blair groaned. “Tease.”

“But I always follow through.”

*******************************************************************************************

A crowd gathered when the chopper was heard, the missing child’s mother at the front, hands clasped together as the helicopter kicked up dust and gravel on landing. The blades had barely finished turning before the door opened and Cranford with Danny in his arms, climbed out. A cheer went up from the other rangers and searchers as Mrs. Cranford dashed to her husband and son.

The rest of the rescuers climbed from the chopper and untied their gear from the landing struts. Jim secured the doors and Rogers slapped the pilot’s window as they cleared the helicopter for takeoff.

Jim grabbed his partner’s shoulder and steered him toward Simon’s car, wanting to avoid a long and emotional scene. Blair’s arm fell around Jim’s waist unconsciously as they walked together, out of the circle of light and people. He popped the trunk and they loaded their gear into the car.

Simon accepted multiple thank yous and handshakes from the rangers as he tried to make it to the car. He was smiling, happy, and perfectly content to let Jim and Blair slip away unnoticed. But he was also sad. Seeing the Cranfords together reminded him of Daryl and the promise he’d made for tomorrow. A tomorrow that was slipping away as the night dragged on. He needed to call his son and apologize one more time for not being there.

Jim was leaning against the car when Simon finally appeared. Blair was sitting on the hood. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just remembering that I’m supposed to be with Daryl tomorrow and there’s no way I can leave here, drive half the night and be any good with him tomorrow.”

Blair groaned. “That sucks man, Daryl treasures every moment the two of you spend together. He won’t be happy.”

“Don’t I know it. I hate being an absentee father.” Simon looked up as the chopper landed again, letting off a group of the searchers. He hadn’t realized that it had been gone that long.

Jim was watching it too, especially the Cascade PD emblem. He nodded toward the helicopter. “Why don’t you see if Tom will give you a ride? He’s got to go back to Cascade when he’s done. Sandburg and I will bring the car back.”

Simon’s eyes lit up at the idea. He slapped Jim on the back. “I knew I kept you around for a reason, Ellison. Good idea.” He dug into his pocket for his keys, and handed them to the detective, slipped the back pack off his back and tossed it in the trunk, pausing long enough to pull out a small pack of cigars. With a grin and a wave he headed back to the ranger station.

Blair slid off the hood of the car, opened the passenger side door. “Pretty slick there, Ellison. Don’t have to worry about the sound level now.”

“Or entertaining Simon when he’s feeling guilty and depressed.” Jim climbed into the car and waited on starting the engine until he saw Simon’s thumbs up. Nodding, he started the Taurus and they left the campground, holding hands.

The Taurus pulled into the parking circle behind the cabin and Jim killed the engine. The silence of the night filled in around them and they sat in the car, letting eyes adjust to the darkness. The night sounds started up again, crickets and night frogs singing now that a engine was not running, surrounding the car with a night symphony. Sandburg finally opened the door and climbed out, stretching and yawning. Jim popped the trunk and followed him, digging out their packs and starting for the cabin. They dropped the packs on the deck and turned to look back over the railing, absorbing the peacefulness. The darkness of the lake stretched out in front of them, only visible because a sliver of the moon had popped out from behind a cloud. The stars overhead reflected in the lake's mirror surface. The air was cooling off rapidly and the first hint of fog was drifting across one corner of the lake. 

"Long day." Jim came up behind his partner, slipped his arms around Blair's waist. 

Blair leaned into the taller man. "Long week. But a good one."

Jim turned Blair in his arms, ran his hands up the slender back. "All's well that ends well, right?" He nuzzled an ear, bit it gently, blew across it. 

"I second that." When Jim swooped down to kiss him, he didn't resist, pulling his partner closer, tighter and surrendering to the bigger man. "You want to go inside," he whispered between kisses, "start a fire?" 

"Already started one." Jim's hands were burrowing under Sandburg's tee shirt, fingers beginning to comb through the dusting of hair on the smaller man's chest. 

Blair arched his head back, letting Jim nip and suck at his neck, moaning at each touch of hot lips against his cooler skin. When Jim licked the exposed flesh, a shiver ran the length of his body and his toes curled. 

"Liked that, did you?" He did it again, smiling at his partner's reactions. 

Blair slid his hands under Jim's sweater, found a hard nub and rubbed it, twisting the nipple firmly. His mind was rapidly slipping away as Jim continued to torment his neck and ears, each caress becoming bolder and more passionate. His lips were taken, plundered and he opened his mouth, welcoming the searching tongue. Jim accepted the welcome and slipped into the hot opening, tongue sliding over lips and teeth. Blair's knees buckled and Jim caught him, turning him until he was braced against a post, forcing his knee between the trembling legs, rubbing against the worn jeans. Blair groaned deep in his throat. The need for air forced them apart for a second and Blair let his head sag against the firm chest. His hands were inside Jim's waistband, rubbing and teasing, one hand freeing the belt buckle, the other twisting at the button. 

Jim panted into Blair's hair, smelling the unique scent that was his partner, even if it was camouflaged under campfire smoke and sweat. When he got his breathing under control, he tipped the precious face to his. 

"Let's go inside.” He kissed the full lips again, feather touches on the closed eyes. “And go to bed.”

“I need a shower. So do you.” Blair made no move to pull out Jim’s strong arms.

“Then we’ll share.” Jim scooped the younger man up and with complete seriousness carried Blair across the threshold. They both realized what they had done when Blair kicked the door closed. Jim sat his partner on his feet with a chuckle, which turned into a laugh when their eyes met and then glanced at the closed door. Blair wrapped his arms around his partner’s neck, kissed him gently, softly, lovingly.

“Guess that makes it official.”

“Guess so.” Jim kissed him. “Romantic enough for you?”

Blair shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve never been romanced, until I met you.” He kissed Jim again. “But I’m learning to like it. What do you do for an encore?”

“How about a long hot shower, followed by making love in front of the fire, then a late dinner?” Jim brushed his hands through the long curls, removing the last of the long hair from the destroyed ponytail, his eyes following the motion. His fingers found a twig and he worked it free, tapped Sandburg on the nose with it. 

Blair blinked, then grinned. “Will you wash my hair?”

“I can do that. Do I get to dry it?” He was unbuttoning Blair’s flannel shirt, peeling it off the small frame. The sweater was pulled off next. Both shirts were tossed in the general direction of the bed.

Blair pulled Jim’s sweater over the taller man’s head, went back to the stubborn jeans. “Mmm, if you want to.” His lips fastened onto Jim’s chest, tongue sliding over a nipple suddenly hardened by the wet touch. His fingers finally freed the zipper and he slid his hands inside, past the boxers to the hard muscled ass cheeks. Jim trembled when the clever hands traced the cleft of his ass.

“Shower, Chief.” He forced himself to let go of the slender hot body, to get himself under control enough to pull off boots, socks, jeans. After a moment, Blair’s eyes cleared enough to realize that he couldn’t pull off his jeans with hiking boots on. He followed Jim’s lead and tossed the rest of his clothes after his shirts, then took his partner’s hand and dragged him into the bathroom. 

The bathroom contained a large tub, a separate shower enclosure with steam room. The toilet, and double sinks were separated from the shower with a sliding door. The room was cedar paneled, with hardwood floors and deep sage green rugs. Blair reached into the shower enclosure and started the water, then flipped on the heat lamps mounted on the wall. Jim was retrieving deep green towels out of the closet.

The water was almost a mist as it cascaded from the shower head and the two men held each other close as the water soaked down their bodies. Blair ducked his head under the spray, smiling as Jim ran his fingers through the heavy locks, getting them wet.

He leaned against the hard body as Jim filled his hands with shampoo and washed his hair. The strong fingers massaged his scalp, carded though the strands and rubbed the long neck. “Love you, Jim. Love you forever,” he whispered, knowing that Jim would hear him, no matter how softly he whispered.

Jim’s body responded to the words, his arousal flaring fast and hard, and he rubbed his aching cock against Blair’s ass, sliding it up and down the cleft between the cheeks. Blair pushed against him, inflaming him more. Soap covered hands pulled Blair tight against him and he held his smaller partner possessively. Blair kept rubbing against him, exciting him more.

“You keep that up and we’ll never make it to the fire.” Jim whispered into a jeweled ear, his voice a throaty growl. He bit the ear, then sucked on the tender skin under the lobe. “Want you so bad.”

“Then take me, here, now. Jim, please, I can’t wait. Need you.” He rubbed his body harder against his partner, groaning as he felt Jim’s cock slide between his cheeks, nudging rubbing, almost entering him, but not quite.

Jim moaned, pushed against Blair’s ass and came, whispering the younger man’s name. He gripped the smaller body and held on as his legs trembled from the release of bent up passions. Blair turned and snuggled into Jim’s arms, and sighed when Jim’s hands slid down his body and stroked him. 

“Love you, love you, love you, Jim!” and came in Jim’s hand, body sagging against his partner’s.

They leaned against each other as their breathing steadied, sharing soft kisses and caresses. Then they finished their interrupted shower, ending up in front of the fireplace, wrapped in bathrobes. Jim added more logs and the flames climbed up the stack of seasoned timber.

Blair rubbed his hair with the towel, squeezing the strands to shed the moisture. Jim sat down behind him and took over the drying duty, rubbing and squeezing, finally picking up the comb and starting working out the tangles. Blair leaned against him, yawning as the day caught up with him.

Jim heard the yawn and smiled to himself. He was exhausted as well. “Hey, Chief, sit up while I get some blankets and pillows.” When the warm body was no longer leaning against his, he got up and dragged most of the bedclothes back to the fire. He made a nest of blankets, pushed Blair into it and snuggled close.

Blair sank into the warm blankets and pillows, felt Jim wrap himself around his body. “You said we’d make love by the fire,” he mumbled, even as his eyes slid closed.

“After a nap.” Jim pulled Blair tighter to him, draped a blanket over both of them.

“And you promised dinner.” The words were barely audible as Blair fell over the edge into sleep.

“After a nap.” Jim settled on a pillow, cast one eye at the fire to make sure it was contained, then followed his partner into slumber.

-End-


End file.
